


get these left-handed lovers out of your way

by sharoncarters



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharoncarters/pseuds/sharoncarters
Summary: Chloe doesn't want him to be a better person for her. In fact, she wants nothing from him at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> living up to my name of podcast hoe tbh. this is set during and after season 2. join me in the trash my friends

If you want me to break down and give you the keys  
I can do that but I can’t let you leave

\- Barcelona, Please Don't Go 

 

* * *

 

Sure, okay. Yes, Chloe can read minds, but you know, so _what_? She’s still Chloe, still contains all of the essential elements of Chloe-ness that make her her and not, like, someone like Sam. And the thing to know about Chloe is: telling her to stay away from someone never really does the trick.

Which is, incidentally, how Damien happened.

 

* * *

 

Of course she was scared of him at first, but who wouldn’t be? A regular person seeing him could tell that there was something just a bit off about the guy, from the way that he dresses to the way that he walks, all down to the perfectly perfect smirk on his face. There’s nothing _natural_ about Damien. It’s all an act, every single last thing about him.

Having superpowers just makes it all that much worse. Because having to reach into his mind, having to go into that web of darkness, of _emptiness_ , it makes Chloe’s entire body go cold. She’s never felt anything like it before, and it scares her. It unnerves her, the fact that there’s nothing there to hear. He unnerves her. 

Even worse is the fact that it intrigues her. She wants to know if it’s permanent, if she can’t find a way in there. His whole act, all of it, is bullshit. Chloe refuses to believe that there isn’t a real person in there, _some_ where, and she wants to see if she can pick it out of him. 

Maybe this isn’t the way that she should’ve gone about it, though.

 

* * *

 

Chloe doesn't know how to explain it, really, besides the fact that it’s quiet. _He’s_ quiet. Well, he’s not quiet, you know, when he’s actually speaking and being his general, Damien self. But him, his brain, being near him—that’s what’s quiet. Chloe doesn’t realize it for the longest time, how used to the thoughts she is, until she meets him.

Compared to someone like Frank who is, like, a barrage of thoughts all the time, Damien is just the absence of all that. He’s... she doesn’t want to say that he's nothing, because he’s not nothing, no one is nothing (and like, okay, he’s Damien, but that doesn’t mean that Chloe is going to change her personality and the way that she thinks about people for this one guy), but his thoughts are nothing. 

It’s so weird for her to just be alone in her head. She hasn’t been alone for a long time, ever since she was little, and of course it’s only now that she’s figured out the voices are thoughts and not angels, but still. She’s gotten used to them. Being alone with her own thoughts is startling, in a way, and Chloe doesn’t know how to feel about that. 

 

* * *

 

She knows that she should hate him, she knows she knows she _knows_. But god, she’s an artist, okay? It’s not like she can turn it on and off. 

What is it that Dr. B (don’t say it, she knows exactly who she sounds like) calls it? Her "bleeding heart"? Yeah. She doesn’t really have the capacity to turn that off. What she can turn off, almost at will, is the thoughts, at least now that she has Damien. He has this way of being that makes everything silent all around her, if she concentrates on him really hard. 

And when he does shit like tug her into a closet and kiss her senseless, Chloe doesn’t even really have to try. His mouth moves down her neck and she lets out a pathetic little whine, a sound she didn’t even know that she was capable of. Damien snorts against her neck, enjoying torturing her far too much. 

He twists his hands under her shirt, moving them down towards her jean shorts, and hums against her chest. 

“This okay?” he asks, and the fact that he even bothers to ask is what gets to her, really deep inside. Why would he bother, if he didn’t care? Because that’s what he always says, that he doesn’t care, but Chloe knows that he does. She knows it. 

“Yeah,” she says, and it is, even though it really, really shouldn’t be.

 

* * *

 

"We're not... we're not _friends_ , Damien, that's not how this works. You're not a good person. You can't just show up here, I thought that you knew that by now." 

His jaw hardens for a split second, a fracture in his carefully constructed facade, and Chloe thinks for a fucking second _god, finally,_ before it's gone. The corner of his mouth turns back upwards into his usual smirk, only now it looks more like a sneer when he answers her. 

"And I thought I was cold." 

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ. Can you be serious for just one second?"

"No can do, princess." 

Chloe slams the door in his face. 

 

* * *

 

Always, always, he asks her “What do _you_ want?” Never anything else, never in a different way. He’s so aware of the effect that he has on people, the way that he just gets in their brains without even meaning to, and Chloe thinks that he hates it, no matter what he says or does. No one volunteers for therapy, just for the fun of it. No one compels people to be their friend.

It’s stupid, to want him so much for those four words, and yet she does. Which is why she keeps winding up at his apartment ( _not_ as creepy as Chloe had thought it would be, for sure) and in his bed.

“Hate you,” she says casually, with a smile on her face. 

Damien smiles right back, propped up on his elbow and watching her. 

“Sure you do.”

 

* * *

“This isn’t going to happen again.” 

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” 

“Jesus, don’t _Carmilla_ me.”

“Don’t _what_?” he asks, but he’s laughing. Chloe’s never going to live this down.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it can help her test her power, Chloe thinks, not unlike that of an addict convincing themselves of why they need _whatever_ it is that they need. But the thing is, she doesn’t—she doesn’t _need_ him. She… she _wants_ him, which is a completely different and problematic thing.

“I want…” Chloe starts, struggles to find the words, “I want—”

“What?” Damien throws back, desperate. Hungry. His eyes challenge her without him saying another word. What? What is it that you want? The problem is, Chloe doesn’t know. There are things that she would enjoy: seeing Frank happy, Dr. Bright getting her brother back. But what is it that she wants?

“I don’t—I want—”

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” he scratches the back of his head, “I didn’t mean—”

“Shut up,” Chloe decides, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him back with her against the wall. “Shut up,” she says again, and shoves her mouth against his.

 

* * *

 

“He’s _what_?”

“He’s gone,” Sam hiccups. Chloe can tell that she’s trying really, really hard to make it seem like she hasn’t just been bawling her eyes out, but it’s not working. Chloe knows how Sam’s brain works now, and she can’t get rid of that information. 

Something has gone horribly, horribly wrong. 

“What do you mean, ‘gone’? Where does he possibly have to _go_?” 

Sam’s babbling at this point. “I don’t know. I don’t know. But he took Mark and I’m going after them. I can’t just let—he said he didn’t—I am real, I _am_. Right, Chloe? You can hear me? I’m real?” 

“Sam,” Chloe says, trying to calm her friend and herself at the same time. “ _Sam_.” The other line goes quiet. “You are real, do you hear me? Please don’t do anything spontaneous, okay? I’m coming over.” 

A sniffle. “Okay.” 

“Good.” 

The whole time, Chloe doesn’t ask the one question that’s circling over and over in her brain. How could he just _leave_? (Even worse yet, how could he leave _me_?)

 

* * *

 

She doesn't want him to be a better person for her. In fact, she wants nothing from him at all. Stupid, stupid mind controller, stupid boy. Stupid Chloe, for thinking that she could’ve changed anything.

 

* * *

 

“The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep_. 

“What the hell, Damien? I can’t believe you would—I mean, I can believe it, but I just never thought you would—you’re a real piece of work, you know that? How could you… how could you do that to Dr. Bright?” ( _To_ _me_ , she doesn’t add.) “I thought she was your ‘closest friend’? I always knew you were an asshole, but I never thought you’d do something like this. Whatever. You know who it is.”

 

* * *

 

“Leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep_. 

“You really fucked it up, Damien. You fucked it all up and I hate you for that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm the only person in the world that ships this but what can i say. my brain just always wants the evil one and the peppy one to fuck i have no excuses


End file.
